


Training Ground

by Leya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: spnkink_meme, Gags, M/M, Non-Consensual, Porn, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for spnkink_meme. Prompt: Sam and Castiel both have the same problem - they both want their big brothers. One day they decide it's time to show Dean and Gabriel who's in charge and when they are done they will have the best trained sex-slaves one could ever wish for. Humiliation, toys, bdsm, orgasm denial and everything else you want to throw in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing but mindless porn. Unbeta'd. All I can do is to apologise.

Another stressful day in heaven, another day he had wasted with heavens politics and the stubborn nature of his fellow angels. Days like these were the days he wanted to smite all of his brothers and sisters into oblivion and only the fact that they still were needed kept Castiel from doing exactly that.

At least he now had a little bit time for himself, hopefully enough to enjoy the amenities of his little hideaway to the fullest.

Leaving his office behind the seraph descended to earth. On his way down he made sure that no-one was able to follow him and so he finally found himself right in front of the small house he and his partner had bought together to have a place to enjoy their shared interests.

Only a few weeks ago he had plucked up all the courage he had and confided in Sam that he wanted his older brother, Gabriel. At first Sam had stared at him and Castiel had thought the other male would condemn him for his feelings but then Sam had confessed how much he wanted Dean. After that it had been almost too easy.

They bought a house in the middle of nowhere, and when Dean and Gabriel had questioned what this meant Castiel had put his plan in motion. Catching Gabriel off guard was tricky but he managed and soon the archangel was down on his knees in the middle of a ring of holy fire. With nowhere to hide Castiel quickly had used one of the long forgotten spells they were taught millennia ago. Originally those spells were used to render traitor harmless but it served Castiel’s purpose just right and so he had branded Gabriel’s bones with sigils that kept him from using his grace. The archangel now was basically human and completely at Castiel’s mercy.

It was exhilarating how everything had played out exactly the way he wanted it.

Castiel opened the door and found himself almost immediately relaxing when he caught sight of the younger Winchester, sitting in an easy chair right by the fireplace, with his legs splayed to give Dean unhindered access to his cock.

The seraph closed the door behind him and waited for a moment to watch the scene before him with hungry eyes.

He seldom had seen something so arousing like Dean Winchester on his knees, red lips tightly closed around the thick shaft of his younger brother.

"Hello Cas." Sam heard the door close and looked up, a concentrated expression on his face. One of his hands was buried in Dean’s hair and every once in a while he strengthened his hold to keep his brother’s head in place. For a moment he wasn’t sure what Sam was doing but when Dean finally started to squirm he understood.

"I see that you finally found the time to teach Dean how to overcome his gag-reflex."

Ever since they started their little training-program Dean had proved unable to swallow his brother’s cock and his gag-reflex often made it difficult for Sam to enjoy the blowjobs he had dreamt of ever since the moment Dean’s lips had started to look this plush and velvety like they did now.

Sam hummed in agreement.

"It will take a while until I’m finished." The hunter was clearly in no hurry. Castiel saw the cockring he was wearing and realised that getting off wasn’t Sam’s priority this time. He wanted to teach Dean to keep his throat open, something the older Winchester always had a problem with. "It’s not easy for him but we won’t give up, Dean, right?"

He leaned forward and used his free hand to scratch Dean behind the ears like a good dog. His brother’s eyes snapped open, furious green orbs glaring at him but Sam only laughed and pushed his cock further down Dean’s throat, effectively cutting off his air supply.

"How were they behaving?"

"Fine." Sam smiled and fractionally inched deeper inside Dean’s abused throat.

"I hoped so." Castiel took off his trench-coat and finally made his way over to the breeding bench at the other side of the room. Gabriel was still in the same position Castiel had left him in with his legs splayed open and his ass in the air he was a picture of utter beauty and debauchery.

It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Hello Gabriel."

He received no answer and Castiel didn’t expect one, not with the ball gag effectively keeping his normally so loud-mouthed older brother silent.

The previous days had been hard and annoying and Castiel couldn’t wait any longer. Without warning he pushed two of his fingers into Gabriel’s hole, determinedly working him open. The older angel shuddered at the unexpected intrusion but otherwise did his best to keep still. Previous encounters had taught him that resisting his brother’s ‘affections’ regularly ended with him being punished in most painful and creative ways.

When he felt that the muscles had relaxed enough Castiel grabbed the inflatable dildo sitting on the table next to him and pushed it inside Gabriel’s hole in one fluid motion. When Gabriel involuntarily clenched up he soothingly rubbed over the taut muscles of his brother’s thighs before he grabbed the pump and started to inflate the device quickly.

Finally satisfied he let the pump dangle between Gabriel’s legs and eyed his brother’s ass curiously.

"He takes it better than I thought he would."

Sam laughed and tilted his head to one side so he could watch what Castiel was doing. "I hope you don’t mind but I took him for a ride yesterday seeing that you had no time at all."

"Of course I don’t mind. It’s good for him." Castiel smiled and patted Gabriel’s ass fondly. "I’m sure one day he will be able to take us both."

Sam groaned involuntarily, the mental picture of Gabriel taking both of them into his small body sending a lustful shiver down his spine.

Castiel inflated the dildo even further and watched his brother with rapt attention. By now every muscle in the archangel’s body was shaking with the effort to keep still despite the pain he undoubtedly was feeling. When Gabriel was finally opened up enough for Castiel to almost fit his whole hand into him he stopped again and touched the rim of his brother’s stretched hole with one fingertip.

"Almost four inches," he announced proudly and thoughtfully rubbed his finger over the abused flesh in front of him.

"Do you think I could take it out without letting the air out?" He asked in mock innocence and turned around when he heard something hitting the floor. Sam had taken off his cockring and carelessly thrown it aside and had started to fuck Dean’s mouth in earnest.

Castiel playfully pulled at the dildo. Gabriel frantically shook his head but a sharp slap on his ass cheek reminded him that there was nothing he could do to prevent Castiel from doing what he wanted.

"Why not? He has to learn it anyway as soon as you use him for breeding."

"Sam!" Castiel scolded his friend. "You ruined the surprise for our boys!"

"Sorry." Sam seemed chastised but his sparkling eyes told a different story. The moment he had mentioned the planned breeding Dean’s throat had constricted around his cock in the most delicious way and in response he increased his speed. The grip he had on Dean’s hair tightened and he lost himself in the feeling of sliding through the wet heat surrounding him.

Castiel smiled and returned his attention to his pet. "I know you can take it, Gabriel. Relax." He grabbed the dildo and started to move it back and forth, slowly trying to inch it out of Gabriel’s ass but after a few useless attempts he realised that it most probably wouldn’t work. Castiel gnawed thoughtfully on his bottom lip before he released a little bit of the air and renewed his efforts.

Gabriel’s panicked pleas were muffled through the gag he was wearing but Castiel paid them no heed. When he finally succeeded the older angel screamed in pain when the thick rubber slowly came free under Castiel’s relentless movements and the toy slid out into the seraph’s waiting hands.

"Beautiful." 

The archangel was sobbing into his gag and Castiel smiled at the broken sound his once so proud brother emitted. Gabriel’s hole was gaping wide, the rim fluttering in a feeble attempt to tighten again but the flesh was so stretched out that it was to no avail. Castiel gave his brother no pause, though. He slipped four fingers in at once, the silken walls closing around his hand like a snugly fitting glove.

In this moment Castiel heard one of his fellow angels calling his name and with an aggravated sigh he looked over his shoulder.

"Sam?"

"Just let me finish." Only a few short thrusts and Sam pressed forward, both hands keeping Dean’s head in place. With a strangled groan the hunter finally came and slumped back into his chair. When he withdrew he pressed his hand over Dean’s mouth.

"Swallow it." He held his hand in place until he was sure that there was nothing left for Dean to spit out. Sam was on his feet only a short moment later and dragged Dean over to his sleeping place. He threw him onto the worn-out mattress Dean usually was sleeping on and chained him to the wall.

"Open up." Sam ordered and held up the black penis-shaped gag he had bought especially for Dean. 

"No, Sammy. Please..."

"You did so well, Dean. Don’t ruin it now!" Digging his fingers into the soft flesh of his brother’s face Sam forced Dean’s lips apart and forced the gag into his mouth, leaving the older Winchester lying on his side, clearly exhausted from his ordeal.

Sam wandered over to his friend who still was leisurely fingering Gabriel’s ass. "Now, what do you want me to do?"

"I have to return to heaven but could you keep him nice and open for a little while longer?"

Sam immediately stepped up between Gabriel's splayed thighs, nodding his head in acceptance and Castiel smiled, cold cruel and full of anticipation, sure that he would find everything taken care of upon his return.

 

END


End file.
